


Late Night Phone Calls

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [508]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "There are rumors that the detective is getting too close to the Beast."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 November 2016  
> Word Count: 188  
> Prompt: things you said on the streetcar at 1 am  
> Summary: "There are rumors that the detective is getting too close to the Beast."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously placed around the middle of the series. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Lyons and Jacob Shay, but I just _did not_ want to venture into that territory. I went with something a little more vaguely related to Jacob.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"There are rumors that the detective is getting too close to the Beast."

John Lyons sighs and stares at the clock on the mantle. One in the morning and, instead of heading to bed for a few hours' sleep, he's up to coddle an overly superstitious employee. He reaches for the tumbler of scotch and takes a healthy swallow. The burn down to his gut warms him briefly.

"And just what do you think we should do about that, Jensen?" he finally asks. "You want to take on the NYPD because you've taken out one of their detectives?"

"Well, I, uh, I mean--"

"Look, it's late and I'm not in the mood for bullshit right now. Get me concrete proof that we need to make a move, or give it a rest. You're not even assigned to following any of the police force, so this wild theorizing stops now. Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes, sir, Mr. Lyons."

John grunts and hangs up, tossing back the rest of the scotch in his glass. "Idiots trying to make themselves known with specious rumors are going to be the death of me."


End file.
